


【盾冬】相交的平行线（普通人AU）

by isolatedforce



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce





	【盾冬】相交的平行线（普通人AU）

Steve Rogers 1 岁，生于一个律师世家，懵懂地酣睡中。  
Bucky Barnes 1岁，父母不详，被一位记者收养。

Steve Rogers 5岁，圣诞礼物是一匹属于自己的小马驹。  
Bucky Barnes 5岁，许的愿是收到街角那家礼品店橱窗里的赛车做礼物。

Steve Rogers 10岁，在精英教育下成长为一名优秀的绅士，理想是成为一名出色的律师。  
Bucky Barnes 10岁，养父在一次调查中不幸身亡，房子也被收走了，他进入了孤儿院。

Steve Rogers 15岁，遵循家族的惯例用自己的金库成立了一个助学基金，并附言说“如果你 真的想要回报我，就成为一个对社会有用的人吧。”  
Bucky Barnes 15岁，以优异的成绩跳级完成了高中学业，获得了奖学金，他很感激这位不知名先生并决定报考新闻系，他想成为一名记者。

Steve Rogers 20岁，在律师事务所里做一名实习生。  
Bucky Barnes 20岁，攻读了新闻系硕士学位后，他进入了美联社。

Steve Rogers 25岁，已经是律师界冉冉升起的一颗明星，漂亮地完成了几个大案子。  
Bucky Barnes 25岁，写出过几篇针砭时弊言辞犀利的报道，颇有名气。

Steve Rogers 27岁，百名奔驰车主联合起诉奔驰公司欺骗消费者，他接手了这个案子并胜诉。  
Bucky Barnes 27岁，发生了一起性质恶劣的强奸案，他采访了受害人并鼓励她起诉讨回公道。

Steve Rogers 28岁，看到了一起性质恶劣的强奸案的报道，他自愿成为了受害者的律师。  
Bucky Barnes 28岁，美国对伊拉克发动战争，他申请前往成为战地记者。并在战场上不幸被流弹击中身亡。

Steve Rogers 29岁，强奸案第二次上诉胜诉，加害人被判死刑。同时看到了又一位优秀英勇的记者在战地上牺牲的报道，深感战争的残酷和美国政府对外侵略的霸权主义，决定参政。   
Bucky Barnes 28岁。

Steve Rogers 30岁，当选纽约市市长。   
Bucky Barnes 28岁。

Steve Rogers 33岁， 当选纽约州议员。   
Bucky Barnes 28岁。

 

Steve Rogers 35岁， 被提名总统候选人。  
Bucky Barnes 28岁。

 

Steve Rogers 36岁， 成功竞选总统，并开始致力于推动美国在世界和平、环保、贸易等领域中发挥积极作用。  
Bucky Barnes 28岁。

 

Steve Rogers 40岁，总统连任。他推动并设立了“新闻真实奖”，不限国籍，不限刊登。  
Bucky Barnes 28岁。

Steve Rogers 42岁，在一次露天演讲中遭遇刺杀，抢救无效身亡。  
Bucky Barnes 28岁。

 

他们本会相遇，他们终将相遇。


End file.
